phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Parable the Dragonpus
| image = Parable the Dragonpus 2.PNG | caption = | gender = Male | age = | height = | nationality = | hometown= | born = | created = | nemesis = Malifishmertz | profession = Secret Agent | band = | pband = | major = | affiliations= | signature = | parents = | creator = | stepparents = | siblings = | stepsiblings= | grandparents= | spouses = | children = | friends = | loveinterests = | pets = | title1 = Owners | other1 = Phineas and Ferbalot | title2 = Boss | other2 = King Monopunzel | title3 = | other3 = | title4 = | other4 = | first = "Excaliferb" | last = "Excaliferb" | voice = Dee Bradley Baker | image2 = Parable the Dragonpus.PNG | caption2=Parable in mindless pet mode | image3 = | caption3= }} , codenamed Sir P, is Perry's counterpart in the fictional story of Excaliferb. He is Phineas and Ferbalot's pet dragon. Unknown to his owners, he is a secret agent of King Monopunzel and the nemesis of Malifishmertz. Personal life In his daily routine, Parable helps his owners whenever they need fire. When they are not looking, he goes to a tower in the forest nearby to get his mission from the King. His missions mostly consist of thwarting the Evil Wizard Malifishmertz, though it turns out that it may be difficult for him to defeat the evil wizard due to the latter's super-strength and skills in magic. Physical appearance Parable is a small type of quadruped dragon that vaguely resembles a platypus, known as a dragonpus. He has a teal-colored scaly body with dark green spines running down his back and along his long reptilian tail, which ends in an arrow-shaped tip. He has a long bill-like yellow snout with protruding nostrils, and red horns on his head, as well as fins on the sides of his head. He also has retractable orange wings on his back, which aren't visible when not in use. He has webbed feet with sharp claws. His weak spot, like most dragon's, is his soft underbelly, which is also orange. While in Secret Agent mode, he walks on two legs, and wears a brown feathered cap which covers his horns. Skills and abilities Parable is highly skilled in martial arts. Being a dragonpus, he can fly and breathe fire. He also has considerable physical strength and he can kick down the door of a fortress. However, despite his strength, he is considered to be little of a match against Malifishmertz, whose is proven to be more stronger than Parable, as shown in their fight when Malifishmertz always strikes back after being taken down many times, which makes it more difficult for Parable to defeat him. Appearances * "Excaliferb" Trivia *According to the January 2013 issue of ''Phineas and Ferb magazine'', his name is spelt as "Perryble". Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Time Shift Category:Look Alikes Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:Perry Lookalikes Category:P Category:One appearance only